An electronic control device for autoignition reciprocating internal combustion engines is described on pages 134 to 139 of the book "Diesel Injection Technology" by the Bosch company, VDI-Verlag, June 1993. This control device is, however, tailored to the use of a diesel engine in a commercial vehicle and does not exhibit the desired versatility.